Delicado
by Sayori OM
Summary: Rinne tiene que ir a fuerzas a una fiesta de fin de año de los Shinigamis, por lo cual Rokumon invita a Sakura para que lo acompañe. Pero hay ciertos malentendidos una vez que llegan a la dichosa fiesta. En una fiesta siempre pueden pasar muchas cosas. Sentimientos quedan claros y declaraciones es lo que podría aclarar todo.


_**N/A:** Hola! :3 hoy les traigo mi segunda historia en este Fandom. Les dejo con la historia :D Disfrútenla._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Kyoukai no Rinne le pertenecen a la gran **Rumiko Takahashi.** Excepto la historia, Miu y Ryuji ellos son míos._

* * *

 _ **Delicado.**_

-¿Por qué aceptaste la invitación?- se encontraba sentado en una banca de la escuela. Estaba molesto.

-Yo no la acepte, fue la Señora Tamako la cual me hizo confirma que iría- contesto Rokumon. –Además, ya me dejo el traje que debe de usar.

-¡Aparte de todo la fiesta es formal! ¡Genial! ¿Hay otra cosa que deba saber?- aún seguía molesto, de por si no era muy social y abuela quería que fuera a una fiesta de fin de año, sin ni siquiera haberle preguntado. Seguro seria la peor noche de su vida.

-Mmm, cierto- dijo Rokumon para llamar su atención,-Puede ir acompañado.

-Claro, algu…- no pudo seguir hablando por que fue interrumpido por una voz.

-Rokudou- saludo moviendo la mano una joven de cabellos castaños.-Sabia que estarías aquí. Hola Rokumon.

-Hola Señorita Sakura.

-Hola Mamiya Sakura ¿Me buscabas para algo?- pregunto rápidamente.

-Como te saliste rápido del salón no me diste tiempo de entregarte estas galletas que hice junto con mi mamá.

-Ah, muchas gracias- Sakura se sentó a su lado y empezaron a comerse las galletas.

En cuanto se acabara este año, tendrían dos años de conocerse. No se podría decir que eran amigos porque ni siquiera ellos lo sabían.

 _-Debería invitar a Mamiya Sakura, no, no probablemente tenga algo mejor que hacer en vez de ir a una aburrida fiesta de etiqueta- pensó Rinne._

-Señorita Sakura ¿Qué va a hacer el día antes de año nuevo?- pregunto Rokumon, Rinne solo volteo a ver a su gato negro.

 _-¿Qué estará pensando hacer?- se preguntó._

-Nada ¿Por qué?

-¡Genial!- exclamo Rokumon, lo cual solo logro confundir a Sakura y un poco a Rinne. -¿Quisiera acompañar al Señor Rinne a una fiesta?

Sakura parecía algo sorprendida por la repentina invitación.

 _-Maldito Rokumon, se me adelanto, que dices ni la ibas a invitar. Pero ahora que digo que no tenía que hacer si la pude haber invitado- se lamentó mentalmente._

-Si claro, yo acompañaría a Rokudou con mucho gusto pero…- hizo una pequeña pausa. –Pero no sé si él quiere que lo acompañe.

Definitivamente Sakura era la única que tomaba la opinión de Rinne en cuenta. Al menos eso parecía.

 _-Se ve muy callado, bueno siempre es así, a lo mejor prefiere invitar a Ageha- pensó Sakura._

Rinne se paró del banco y se paró enfrente de Sakura, quedando a unos 45 o 50 centímetros.

-Mira Mamiya Sakura, si quieres acompañarme está bien, pero si no quieres lo entenderé. No sonó también como sonó en su mente.

A veces Rinne era un enigma por todo lo que decía, al menos para Sakura.

 _-Pero…acaso no piensa invitarme el formalmente, o acaso no le importa si lo acompaño- pensó Sakura._ La simple idea hacia que sintiera una punzada en el pecho.

-Este…

-Todavía faltan dos semanas para la fiesta, no tienes que responder ahorita.

 _-¿No prácticamente le digo un "Si" hace un momento?- mentalmente se preguntó Rokumon ._ Si que Rinne a veces tenía una mala memoria.

* * *

 _*Días Después*_

-Oye Rokumon- le llamo Sakura, no se veía a Rinne por ningún lado.

-Mande Señorita Sakura.

-¿Qué hacen los Shinigamis en esa fiesta?- Si iba a acompañar a Rinne debía saber de qué trataba la fiesta y lo que hacen.

-Pues es de puros jóvenes, esta es la primera fiesta de este tipo quieren convertirlo en una tradición- contesto.-A los gatos negros nos dieron un programa, lo primero va a ser una cena, luego les darán un discurso y lo último será la fiesta.

-Oh ya, ¿Y los gatos negros que harán?

-Tenemos una fiesta aparte, es para que nosotros nos divirtamos más. Y pues darnos algo por así decirlo un descanso de nuestros amos- contesto. –A menos que nos necesiten para algo, si me está preguntando todo esto ¿significa que si va a acompañar al Señor Rinne?

-Si lo voy a acompañar, aunque parezca que no le importe si voy o no- contesto con un deje de tristeza.

-Al Señor Rinne si le importa y mucho que lo acompañe- alego Rokumon. _¿Por qué será que estos dos son tan complicados y algo masoquistas?- se preguntó mentalmente._

-Y hablando de Rokudou ¿En dónde está?- pregunto con curiosidad, llevaba 15 o 20 minutos hablando con Rokumon en su casa (club abandonado) y el no aparecía.

-Fue con la Señora Tamako, no sé para qué. Pero me digo que no tardaba.

-Rokumon…ah Mamiya Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- pregunto Rinne el cual apenas llagaba.

-Venía a decirte que si voy a ir contigo a la fiesta.

-Está bien. La fiesta es el 30 de Diciembre, empieza a las 6:00 de la tarde, pasare por ti a las 5:40.

* * *

-Oye Sakura ¿Por qué no nos acompañas al Karaoke este 30?- pregunto Miho

-Cierto- dijo Rika.-Se va a poner muy bueno.

-Lo siento chicas no puedo- contesto Sakura.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no puedes?- dijeron Miho y Rika al unísono.

-Por qué voy a ir a una fiesta a la que me invitaron ese día.

-¿Enserió? ¿Quién?- pregunto Rika poniéndose enfrente de sus dos amigas.

Sakura solo sonrió y siguió caminando.

-¡Dinos!- exigió Miho la cual se aferró al brazo izquierdo de Sakura.

-Fue Rokudou.

-¡Kyaaa!- gritaron las dos amigas.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué gritan?- pregunto Sakura zafándose del agarre de Miho para taparse los oídos. _–Un día de estos e van a dejar sorda con tanto grito- pensó Sakura._

-¿Ya son novios? ¿O se te declaro y por eso te invita a la fiesta?- le pregunto Rika entusiasmada.

-No es nada de eso, solo vamos a ir juntos como…

Si bien, se conocían desde casi dos años siempre habían dicho que eran "compañeros de clases" pero conociéndose como se conocían era para que ya dijeran que son amigos.

-¿Cómo amigos o conocidos?- pregunto Miho.

-Como conocidos- contesto Sakura apresurando el paso.

Tanto Miho como Rika se miraron preocupadas, ¿Cómo era posible que todos notaran que los dos gustaban del otro y siguieran así?, pero no podían hacer nada por Sakura ella tenía que darse cuenta sola. Así que siguieron caminando junto a Sakura.

* * *

Se miraba una, otra y otra vez en el espejo, sentía que miraba a otra persona. Por insistencia de su Mamá no se hizo sus dos trenzas que siempre llevaba, pero para no sentirlo completamente suelto se hizo una corona.

El vestido color rosa, era hermoso a simple vista, con escote corazón, de manga corta, con una cinta en la cadera y pliegues en la falda largo arriba de la rodilla (el vestido no era para nada pegado de la parte de abajo), zapatos del mismo color del vestido con un poco de tacón. Además de unos cuantos accesorios que se puso: un brazalete, unos aretes y un collar.

El maquillaje era de lo más sencillo, algo de polvo, un poco de rubor, rímel, delineador de ojos, una sombra entre blanca y violeta con brillitos y labial rosa claro.

-Sakura baja, quiero tomarte unas fotos- llamo su madre.

-Ya voy.

Bajo las escaleras, una vez en la planta baja sus padres la miraron.

-Te vez hermosa- comentaron los dos.

-Gracias- Su madre saco la cámara y le tomo una foto.

En ese momento se oyó el timbre de la casa.

-Yo abro- dijo su padre parándose del sillón.

-No es necesario, yo lo hago- dijo Sakura algo nerviosa.

-No. Quiero ver en persona al joven que va a llevar a mi hija a una fiesta.

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Ya le entraron los celos de padre?- pensó Sakura_

-Buenas tardes Señor Mamiya- saludo Rinne cordialmente. Llevaba un traje negro con una corbata y unos zapatos negros.

-Buenas tardes.

Sakura se encontraba detrás de su padre, el cual en este momento se veía un poco amenazante. Solo suplicaba que no empezara hacer un interrogatorio y que su madre dejara la cámara fotográfica.

-Muy bien, quiero a Sakura de regreso en la casa a las 11:00, en punto ¿Quedo claro?

-Claro que sí Señor Mamiya.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos- se despidió Sakura saliendo de detrás de su padre.

-¡Espera!- la voz de su mamá la detuvo.

-Joven Rokudou ¿No le molestaría dejarme tomarle una foto con Sakura?- pregunto mostrando la cámara fotográfica.

-No. Adelante tómela- contesto Rinne con una pequeña sonrisa.

La Señora Mamiya sonrió victoriosa.

-Júntense tantito.

Se acercaron, tocando hombro con hombro. Les hizo una seña con la mano que se acercaran un poco más, Rinne poso una de sus manos en la cintura de Sakura para acercarla más. Solo esta acción hizo que a Sakura le recorriera una descarga eléctrica en la espalda.

-Perfecto.

* * *

-Me disculpo por la actitud de mis padres- pidió Sakura, caminaban hacia el club abandonado.

-No te preocupes, no voy a decir que te entiendo pero… no ha de ser agradable que un joven pase por su hija para llevarla a una fiesta aunque esta sea una fiesta formal. Y tu madre bueno…

A pesar de tratar de ocultarlo, se notó un aire de tristeza en la cara de Rinne. Él nunca hablaba de ella solo la menciono una vez desde que lo conoció. Sakura prefirió cambiar de tema.

* * *

Sakura miro con detenimiento el edificio delante de ellos. Era de una planta pero era lo suficientemente grande para tener más de cinco salones. Además de estar muy bien adornado y con muchas luces.

-Vamos Mamiya Sakura- dijo tomándola de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la entrada, los dos tenían un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Rokumon ya estaba en la entrada esperándoles.

Rinne solo mostro la invitación a la Señorita de la entrada y los dejo entrar solo con la indicación de que entraran por la primera puerta a la derecha.

 _-Es un lugar muy grande y con muchas mesas redondas- pensó Sakura._ Rinne todavía no la soltaba, sentía una extraña sensación al tener sus manos juntas.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa que les indico un mesero.

-Yo ya me retiro Señor Rinne- anuncio Rokumon.

-Claro, diviértete.

 _-Genial, ahora estamos los dos solos y no sé de qué hablar- se reclamó Rinne mentalmente._

Solo veían como los demás tomaban asientos en otras meses, ninguna cara que Sakura reconociera. Rinne por otra parte reconocía algunos rostros de la escuela.

-Mamiya Sakura- le llamo Rinne.

-Sí.

-Se me olvido decirte que te vez muy linda- dijo levemente sonrojado.

-Gr…gracias- el cumplido le tomo totalmente por sorpresa.

-Hola- saludo una voz que de inmediato reconocieron.

Era Ageha la cual venia acompañada de Tsubasa. Ella traía un hermoso vestido azul rey, con cuello redondo, manga tres cuartos, la falda era algo hamponcita (algo un poco estilo princesa) largo arriba de la rodilla y con un escote en "V" en la espalda. El como todos los hombres tenia puesto un traje que parecía ser negro pero si lo veías bien era color vino.

-Pensé que no te gustaban las fiestas, Rinne- comento Ageha tomando un asiento junto a Rinne, Tsubasa se sentó a su lado.

-No me gustan.

-Entonces ¿Por qué viniste?- pregunto Tsubasa.

-Porque mi abuela acepto la invitación y sería una grosería de mi parte no venir si ya se confirmó que vendría.

La mesa volvió a su silencio de funeral.

-Mamiya- dijo Tsubasa.

-Sí.

-Déjame decirte que te ves hermosa esta tarde.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué acompañas a Ageha?

-Porque me invito, por alguna rara razón. Además quería vigilar que Rokudou no se quiera pasar de listo contigo y…

-¿Sabes que te estoy escuchando?- le reclamo Rinne.

-Si- contesto secamente Tsubasa.

-Ha, Gracia por preocuparte por mí- agradeció Sakura. Aunque no entendía muy bien a lo que Tsubasa se refería.

* * *

Las dos sillas restantes las ocuparon una parejita, la cual hizo que el silencio que parecía que iba a estar toda la cena acabara, Ryuji contaba unos cuantos chistes muy buenos y Miu (la novia) era muy simpática.

El ambiente se había vuelto muy ameno. La cena consistía en "Osechi Ryouri" y la bebida área un "Coctel Cran Berry Kiss Navideño" (jugo de arándanos y naranja, con agua mineralizada y una rebanada de naranja como decoración, a pesar de ser un coctel no lleva alcohol)

-Oye Mamiya.

-Por favor dime Sakura, Miu.

-Sakura, ¿Tu y Rokudou son novios?- las dos chicas podían hablar tranquilamente, ya que Ryuji se había sentado al lado de Tsubasa, eso dejaba a Miu junto a Sakura. Además los demás estaban muy ocupados oyendo a Ryuji.

-Emmm no, no somos novios.

-Que mal, harían una linda pareja y por como él te mira hubiera jurado que si lo eran.

 _-¿A qué se refiere con "Como él te mira"?- se preguntó Sakura._

* * *

Una vez, todos terminaron de cenar fuero llamados para ir al "Discurso". Sakura y Tsubasa no pudieron pasar por no ser Shinigamis así que se quedaron afuera. Empezaron a dirigirse al salón donde iba a ser la fiesta.

-¿Por qué viniste con Rokudou?

-No lo sé, él ni siquiera fue el que me invito, fue Rokumon, creo que a Rokudou no le importa que este aquí.

-No digas eso Mamiya, él a pesar de todo estoy seguro que está agradecido de que estés aquí con él- Tsubasa trato de animarla.

-Claro.

* * *

Como no había nada que hacer en el salón, Sakura y Tsubasa se sirvieron algo de ponche, no por que quisieran tomar algo, más bien para darle un aire interesante a la plática. Las puertas del salón se abrieron y todos los jóvenes Shinigamis empezaron a entrar Rinne y Ageha fueron los últimos de entrar junto con Kain y Renge.

 _-¿Qué hace Renge aquí? Ella es una Damashigami- pensó Sakura._

-Siento haber tardado tanto Mamiya Sakura- se disculpó Rinne.

-Ah, no te preocupes.

-Y para nuestra mala suerte nos encontramos a Matsugo- comento Ageha mientras se acercaba a Tsubasa.

-Era obvio que se tenían que encontrar con él, es un Shinigami- dijo Tsubasa dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Ageha.

-Rokudou…

-Y hablando del diablo- susurro Sakura, por suerte nadie la escucho.

-¿Qué paso Matsugo?- pregunto Rinne queriendo sonar lo más amable posible.

-Con lo del discurso ya no te pude preguntar ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias.

Y así Matsugo siguió y siguió hablando con Rinne, el cual tenía cara de pocos amigos. Tsubasa y Ageha empezaron también a hablar entre ellos, Sakura solo veía como reían.

-Hola Sakura- saludo Renge. Llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes, sin ningún escote, largo hasta debajo de la rodilla, la falda era lisa y suelta.

-Hola Renge.

* * *

Las dos hablaron un poco, Renge le conto como fue que Kain la había invitado a la fiesta por pensar que ella había perdido su invitación. La plática termino cuando Kain llego he invito a bailar a Renge.

 _-¿Enserio no se ha dado cuenta que Renge es una Damashigami?- se preguntó Sakura._

Sakura solo observo como Tsubasa invitaba a bailar a Ageha, la cual accedió. Era raro ver esa escena pero prefirió darle mínima importancia. Por otro lado Rinne seguía atrapado en la plática Matsugo.

-¿Qué haces aquí parada Sakura?- le pregunto Miu la cual estaba atrás de ella.

-Bueno, Tsubasa está bailando con Ageha y Rokudou…

-¿Y Rokudou?

-Esta con un amigo- contesto Sakura mientras veía a Rinne algo melancólica.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-No entiendo tu pregunta Miu.

-Si la entiendes. ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes por él? ¿Por qué no vas y se lo robas a ese chico?- pregunto.

-Solo somos compañeros de clases.

-¿Enserio te crees eso todavía?

-¿Dónde está Ryuji?

-Fue al baño, no me cambies de tema- dijo Miu poniéndose enfrente de Sakura.-Mira sé que me estoy metiendo donde no me llamaron, pero se ve que ustedes dos se quieren y no puedo quedarme parada viendo como no hacen nada. Además aunque hace poco nos conocimos quiero que ahorita me tomes esto como amiga.

-Acepto lo que me dices como amiga, pero no entiendes, Rokudou tiene a Ageha y a Matsugo y ellos son…

-¿Ricos?

-Sí. Además siempre se quieren deshacer de mí y más Matsugo. Ellos piensan que no me doy cuenta pero si lo hago.

-Tal vez no entienda por lo que pasas Sakura, eso es cierto. Pero ¿Porque no le dices lo que sientes por él?

-Miedo- contesto Sakura.

-Eso si lo entiendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Quién crees que fue él que dio el primer paso entre Ryuji y yo?

-¿Tú?

-Sí.

-¿Y no tuviste miedo al decirle lo que sentías por él?- pregunto Sakura empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

-Claro que lo tuve, pero tenía que saber lo que el sentía por mí. Pero por lo menos ya admites que sientes algo por Rokudou, ósea que si te gusta.

Sakura solo se sonrojo.

-Arriésgate Sakura, no te rindas tan fácil.

-¿Quién se está rindiendo?

-Tú, al estar aquí parada en vez de ir por Rokudou y bailar con él.

-¿Miu?... Ah, aquí estas. Hola de nuevo Sakura- se acercó Ryuji.

-Hola de nuevo- saludo Sakura.

-¿Bailamos?- le pregunto Ryuji a Miu.

-Claro, no olvides lo que te dije Sakura- le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Ryuji. –Nos vemos.

Y así se volvió a quedar sola. Sumergida totalmente en sus pensamientos y en las palabras de Miu.

 _-¿Y si Miu tiene razón? ¿Pero si le digo y el no siente lo mismo nuestra relación seguirá siendo la misma?- se preguntaba mentalmente._

 _-Arriésgate Sakura…-recordó las palabras de Miu._

Miu tenía razón, Sakura lo sabía, no debía rendirse sin antes saber los sentimientos de Rinne por ella. Sakura tomo una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a dirigirse hacia Rinne.

Ahora que miraba bien, Rinne si estaba algo lejos de ella. Había demasiada gente pasando y hablando por donde tenía que pasar. Apenas podía caminar, no sabía si era por la gente que había o porque sus piernas le temblaban un poco. Ya había tomado el valor y coraje suficiente así que no había vuelta atrás.

Se paró por un momento para ver cuánto le faltaba, se encontraba en medio de ese montonal de gente. Entre tanta gente perdió de vista por un momento a Rinne. Pero visualizo rápidamente unos cabellos rojos, no es que fuera el único pelirrojo del mundo, pero si era la única persona que tenía ese tipo de rojo.

Desde sonde Sakura se encontraba se podía ver que Rinne pedía a gritos que lo salvaran o lo mataran. Se le hizo gracioso pensar que Rinne era una damisela en peligro y ella el caballero, pero inmediatamente saco ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

-Disculpa Matsugo- llamo su atención.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Ya han pasado varias canciones, además esta noche soy la compañera de Rokudou- dijo seriamente. –Así que te lo voy a robar para que baile conmigo- concluyo regalando una de sus sonrisas.

Sin más Sakura agarro la mano de Rinne y se lo llevo de ahí, dejando atrás a un Matsugo confundido.

* * *

Una vez Sakura se aseguró de estar muy pero muy lejos de Matsugo, soltó la mano de Rinne.

-Te agradezco que me sacaras de ahí pero… ¿Te sientes bien Mamiya Sakura?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Claro. _–Para eso te "rescate" de Matsugo- pensó Sakura._

Una vez llegaron a la pista de baile, Rinne la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ella solo rodeó el cuello del chico con los brazos. Empezaron a bailar.

-Mamiya Sakura.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué fue todo eso de allá atrás?

-La verdad.

-¿La verdad?- pregunto confundido.

-Sí, la verdad, soy yo la que te acompaña esta noche, no Matsugo- contesto, se podía notar en su voz que estaba molesta. –Pero eso no te importo y dejaste que te llevara con él.

-El me llevo a la fuerza- protesto Rinne.

-Aunque era obvio que eso pasaría- al parecer no lo escucho. –Siempre me terminas dejando sola por irte con Ageha o Matsugo.

 _-Sera que Mamiya Sakura esta ¿Celosa?- se preguntó Rinne._

-No me gusta sentir eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Sentir que? Mamiya Sakura.

-Sentir una presión en el pecho o como si me clavaran algo- era el momento. –Rokudou tú. Tú me gustas.

 _-¿Acaba de decir que le gusto?_

Al ver que no había respuesta por parte del Shinigami pelirrojo Sakura se fue soltando su cuello.

-Tenía que decírtelo.

Al ver que Sakura se iba, la atrajo más devuelta hacia él. Lo bueno que la canción no había terminado, si no todos lo hubieran visto, aunque a él poco le importaba la opinión de los demás.

-Déjame ir- pidió Sakura, su voz sonaba ahogada.

-Siempre te haces tus historias.

-¿Qué dices?

-Escúchame bien- dijo firmemente. –Tienes razón mi acompañante eres tú, también es mi culpa que Matsugo me llevara porque no lo detuve.

-No tienes que decirme todo eso, al fin de cuentas la invitación vino por parte de Rokumon- se quejó Sakura tratando que Rinne la soltara. –Además cuando dije que SI te acompañaría pareció importarte poco.

-También tienes razón en algo, cierto yo no te invite, y lo siento debí invitarte antes de que Rokumon lo hiciera pero mi mente no me lo permitió. Pero eso de que me importa poco que me acompañes no es cierto. Yo tengo la culpa de toda esta historia que te inventaste, por no aclarar las cosas desde el principio. Además tú también me gustas- se sonrojo por estas cinco palabras. Sakura se quedó sin aliento.

- _Arriésgate_ \- dijo Sakura en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Rinne acercando su cara a la de ella.

Sakura quito la poca distancia que había entre los dos dándole un beso, era un beso tierno e inocente. El cual Rinne correspondió, se separaron unas segundos después.

La mayoría de los jóvenes Shinigamis había presenciado la escena, puesto que la canción había acabado. Todos sus conocidos y amigos los veían, Sakura podía ver la cara de todos menos la de Matsugo en vez oyó algo que se pegó contra el suelo. Rinne y Sakura salieron lo más rápido de pudieron de la pista de baile.

-Mamiya Sakura- dijo Rinne cuando la música volvió a sonar.

-Sakura, creo que después de lo que paso nos podemos hablar con más confianza ¿No crees?- pregunto Sakura nerviosa.

-Claro, Sakura.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, para después volver a juntar sus labios en otro beso cargado de un sentimiento, amor. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Te quiero… no. Te amo Sakura.

-Yo también te amo- se volvieron a besar.

 _-Gracias Miu- Sakura sonrió para sus adentros_

* * *

 _ **N/F:** Espero que les haya gustado :3 tambien e_ _spero no me allá quedado muy Ooc XD_

 _Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo :3_

 _¿Review? 7w7_


End file.
